


Ready or Not

by The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6690880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday/pseuds/The_Madness_of_Beyond_Birthday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here he comes, Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready or Not

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly transporting all of my old fanfictions off my original tumblr to here.
> 
> This fic has been translated into Russian by [Death_with_Flowers!](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Death_with_flowers/pseuds/Death_with_flowers) Feel free to read it [here!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4708806)

Jack had been gone far too long. Not that Pitch was keeping track of exactly _how_ long the mischievous winter spirit had been out of his lair, because he wasn’t. He wasn’t keeping track of the _minuteshoursdays_ Jack had been away from him, or of how agonizingly slow the seconds passed without the other’s cheerful laughter.

“What’s _taking_ him so long? Are these little pow-wows with the Guardians more important than _us_?” Pitch hissed the words into the darkness around him, expecting no answer and receiving the same. It just drove in how _alone_ he was, even in his own kingdom. Alone, as he’d been for centuries. Alone, as he would’ve been, had it not been for Jack.

Jack, who was bracing like the Winds he rode; Jack, who brought fresh air to a world once stale; Jack, who had somehow managed, in all his foolishness and gaiety, to work his way into the Nightmare King’s heart. Jack, who knew what it was like to be alone. Jack, who _understood_.

A smile tugged at Pitch’s lips at that, at knowing someone understood _._ He hadn’t been exactly _lying_ to Jack when he’d said he longed for a family, that time so long ago. And now he had one. One that was _not. Here._

Pitch was getting restless. Jack wasn’t HERE, where he was supposed to be. He was supposed to be here, in the cold and dark, with Pitch. The two of them were perfectly matched, even in all things but JACKWASN'THERE. He wasn’t here, in Pitch’s lap, his arms wrapped around his neck as the boy cuddled into his embrace. He wasn’t here, in Pitch’s lair, making patterns of frost and icicles along the wall and upon the cages. He wasn’t here, near Pitch, where he was meant to be, where he _wanted_ to be, _butwhatifhedidnn'twanttobethereanymore_? _  
_

The thought came to Pitch in a rush, his golden eyes widening, claws digging into the stone armrest of his throne. He felt light-headed for a moment and tried to regulate his breathing. Of course Jack would come back. Of course he would. This was home, wasn’t it? Jack would come back. Jack would come back.

Or Pitch would hunt him down. And if he found him with any of those idiotic _Guardians_ …

Well, Pitch was Fear Incarnate and Jack was his. “Hell to pay” would not be merely an expression when he found the boy. “Ready or not, Jack. Here I come.”


End file.
